the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Nara
'Approval:' 9/4/24, 9 feats, ephyras(v3.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Yami is very small and pale for her age. she has short black hair and brown eyes. she always has an umbrella at her side. She is usually quite bashful but becomes friendly once you give her the chance Yay.jpg Yamis.jpg Yami.jpg Ya.jpg yamisa.jpg yama.jpg yamisak.jpg 'Stats' (Total:62) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 100 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ice release ' '''Genin 2: Shadow Release ' 'Chunin: Medical release ' 'Jonin: ('sealing) ' '''S-Rank: ('summon)' ' Kage Rank: '''(sage) ' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 # '''Ice Release: Diamond Dust' - The user freezes his arm completely and then breaking the ice and sends the shards flying towards his opponent with tremendous speed, the sharp pieces being able to cut up a target. (10 c.p) # Shadow Stitching - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. # Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. Cost is 10/20/40 (users chioce) with 1/2 the base cost as a maintain cost even if supercharged, this is due to the relative ease an oppenent can break (10) # Ice Release: Icicle Fall Technique - An offensive jutsu that allows the user to hurl a veritable danmaku of ice in all directions. The most common version creates icicles in the air that fall to the ground while flinging particles of ice out from the users body. The air around the user is chilled by the jutsu but not to any damaging effect. (10) # Ice Release: Solid Fog Technique - The user can fire a fog from their mouth towards whatever they desire. This fog looks and acts just like a normal fog, though there is one difference. Once fired the user can freeze the moisture in the cloud to make it a solid. It moves and looks like a cloud, but it would hit something as a big solid mass. (10) user can also freeze the fog, coating everything in it with a thick coat of ice for an extra 10 CP. # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. 5 CP upkeep # Vermillion Sparrow - A similar chakra flow ability to Flying Swallow that incorporates Mystical Palm Technique. Wounds caused with this ability send a pulse of neurological activity into the target. Injuries will numb the area temporarily. 5 CP upkeep # Shadow channel: The user may efficiently channel chakra through their own shadow, and shadow jutsu. This allows for some sick combo moves like channeling Chidori through the shadow imitation link that connects the user and victim. # Chakra-Enhanced Strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round Equipment *Umbrella *(3) Set of shuriken *(4) chakra conducting tonto Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 24000 * Ryo left: 24000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 48' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 6 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Blondy_and_the_Silent http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Saving_miyu 0 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_people http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Saving_Nina http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_trainer http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_man http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sealings_cool 'C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 28 (11/24/13) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_Out?&cb=6448 (11/26/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rjqp2/enjoying_the_village_anyone/ (11/27/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rlkoq/at_the_library_anyone/ (11/29/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rsuas/late_nights_anyone/ (11/30/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rtjgi/comfortable_asumizu_only/ (12/1/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rsuas/late_nights_anyone/ (12/2/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rui9a/yami_nara_yami_only/ (12/3/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1rxjxp/walking_anyone/ (12/6/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1s9dlf/laying_around_anyone/ (12/10/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1sk5oy/swordplay_anyone/ (12/11/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1sm50i/nara_house_gaaran_only/ 12/12/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1sotvu/apologizing_yami/ 12/13/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1sqze1/konoha_tour_konoha_ninja/ 12/14/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1suu7a/snow_fight_gaaran/ 12/15/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1swg4x/in_the_dark_yami/ 12/16/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1szfv4/surprises_yamikonoha_ninja/ 12/17/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t10si/the_hotsprings_yamieiji/ 12/18/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t6ocb/party_anyone/ 12/19/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t6uzs/were_going_home_yami/ 12/20/13 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tb3ss/my_new_friendo_anyone/ 1/30/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1whvva/familiar_faces_gaaran/ 2/5/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1x59wr/not_happy_gaaran/ 2/8/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1xdpba/beach_day_anyone/ 2/12/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1xrazw/coversation_piece_gaaran/ 2/15/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1y0qr8/practice_anyone/ 2/19/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1yb7ec/a_night_in_yami/ 2/21/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1yk647/strange_blood_s_rank_arc/ 2/23/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1yrqy5/wake_up_call_gaaran/ 9/1/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2f4kf8/homeward_bound_gaaran/ 9/2/14 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2f7ola/a_talk_gaaran/ Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Yami was born and raised in konoha her whole life. because of how small and fragile she was her family was very protective of her. it didn't help that she got sick very easily. her mother hated that the nara clan kept her inside so she often helped yami sneak out and train ice techniques. but the clan found out about this and took her mother from her. the clan decided since she was strong enough to handle her mother in a fight that she could learn other techniques. they taught her the clan specialty and slowly but surely let her outside more often. she still doesnt leave the house without her umbrella though since she is very sensitive to sunlight. She recently got married to gaaran hyuga and is quite happy. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure